


Morning

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: NCIS
Genre: August Rush Challenge, Awkwardness, Banter, Bingo, Community: 1-million-words, Community: ncis_verse, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Morning After, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are a little awkward this morning</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this August Rush image](http://i22.photobucket.com/albums/b346/haldoor/August%20Rush/threesome-Tony-Gibbs-Ziva3_zpsef280160.jpg)
> 
> For my NCIS_Verse Bingo card square, "Morning Routine." Also made for my NCIS_Bingo card, with the prompt "Love Affair."

Tony entered the office and found Ziva already there. Which was to be expected, given how she had fled his apartment in the wee hours of the morning. She was deliberately not making eye contact with him, but he saw a pleased smile slip through her mask every now and then. "So how was traffic this morning?" he asked, going through his usual morning routine.

"Very light," Ziva replied with a small smirk.

Tony frowned slightly. "Really? Because by the time I got the call it was bumper to bumper out there."

Her smile faltered for an instant before Ziva pulled her mask back together. "You just don't know the right shortcuts." She informed him.

Tony finished pulling up his research on his computer and rose, grabbing the TV remote. "I guess I don't," he added. "Of course, I wasn't really in that much of a hurry to leave this morning."

Ziva's expression flickered again, but then she came to stand next to him just as Gibbs walked up. " _You_ weren't." she said softly.

Tony gave her the look, but before he could come up with his own reply, Gibbs said. "Well?"

Tony quickly looked back at the screen and pushed the button before launching into his report. "Our dead petty officer had a wife..."


End file.
